Luz de luna
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: La fiesta de la luna azul llega de nuevo a la Villa y Poppy decide no seguir la etiqueta para pasar la festividad con todos sus amigos, tal acción la lleva a meterse en problemas con otra arraigada tradición, ¿Ramón podrá ayudarla a resolver el problema en que se metió? One-shot!


Lejos de Ciudad Berteno, dentro, muy dentro del bosque se encuentra Villa Trolls, donde habitan los seres más felices y alegres de todo el mundo, los Trolls, ellos cantan, bailan y dan abrazos a cada hora del día.

La reina de lo Trolls, Poppy, caminaba feliz, iba disfrazada de con un bello vestido blanco y un par de alas, las decoraciones de corazones estaban dispersas por todos lados. La luna azul había llegado, era uno más de sus tantos días festivos, de los favoritos de la monarca, pues era cuando podía expresar al gran afecto que sentía por sus amigos.

-No lo olviden. – decía mientras entregaba una carta a una troll amarilla. – Si quieren invitar a alguien a la cena bajo la gran luz de la luna azul deben de darme la carta para ese troll especial y yo se la entregare. – otro troll la detuvo y le entrego otra carta. – Uh… es para esa chica que trae loco, claro que se la entrego. –

Poppy siguió entregando y recibiendo cartas, no era una celebración difícil de entender, una vez al año la luna se ponía azul, iluminando todo con esos rayos, las luciérnagas se emocionaban tanto que formaban ríos de luces, bailando y cantando junto con el viento. Era algo tan hermosos que los trolls hacían una gran cena en las ramas del árbol principal, pero solían ser mesas para dos, como el día del abrazo especial, esa era una noche que se debía de compartir con un troll único, claro que solo era una guía, pero nadie se saltaba esa sugerencia. Sería la primera vez que Ramón la celebraba y esta vez estaba seguro de que no lo echaría a perder como el día de los abrazos. Llevaba días haciendo su invitación para Poppy, incluso le había escrito un hermoso poema. Se quedo un momento ahí viéndola.

-Vamos Ramón, tú puedes, solo dale la carta. – Se decía a si mismo.

-Abrazo… - se escuchó decir a un niño detrás de él.

-Que no, regresa por donde viniste. –

-Pero yo quiero darte esto. – el niño le entro una carta donde le pedía que fuera ese troll especial para la cena de la luna azul.

-Niño, ¿tus padres saben que estas aquí? –

-Ellos no sabe. –

-Aah… solo vete… estoy ocupado. – Ramón volvió a voltear a donde estaba Poppy, pero ella ya no estaba. - ¿A dónde se fue? – se preguntó preocupado.

-¿A dónde se fue quien? – pregunto Poppy a un lado de él.

-Aaaaaaaahhh. – Ramón se asustó al verla tan cerca.

-Tranquilo Ramón, solo soy yo. – dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Si, claro que eres tú, ¿Quién más podría ser más irritante? –

-Lo siento, no esperaba asustarte. –

-No me asuste. – mintió.

-Claro, ¿estás listo para la cena especial de esta noche? – Poppy se dio cuenta que Ramón tenía en sus manos dos cartas. - ¿Vas a invitar a alguien o alguien ya te invito? –

-Oh… esto, bueno, una es de ese niño raro y la otra… - Ramón no se animaba a darle la carta a Poppy. – Pues… yo… -

-Entiendo, algunos Trolls les gusta dar sus cartas directamente y saber la respuesta, la gran mayoría me da las cartas, las reparto y ellos esperan hasta la noche para ver si ese troll especial acepto su invitación, aunque si dicen que no deben de dar una carta de disculpas antes de que llegue la noche… aunque nunca ha pasado eso. –

-No entiendo como eso funciona, ¿Jamás has escuchado de alguien que la pasara mal esa noche? –

-Nunca… - contesto sonriente.

Esa respuesta animo un poco más a Ramón.

-Bueno, en ese caso, yo tengo una… - pero Poppy lo interrumpio.

-Tienes dos invitaciones, parece que te estas volviendo popular. – comento con tono de burla.

-¿Enserio? ¿De quién? – Ramón tomo las cartas que la reina le dio, tenía que aceptarlo, las dos eran hermosas.

-Una es de la ayudante de Madame Manie y la otra es de Karma. Oye, tienes ya tres opciones ¿O son cuatro? – Dijo viendo las cartas que sostenía en su mano.

-Ah, esta… bueno, yo… Poppy… -

-Se que eres nuevo, así que recuerda tienes que escribir cartas de disculpa si no vas a ir con ellos a la cena, ¿esa carta es para Keith? –

-¿Quién? –

-El niño que te abrazo en el día de los abrazos. –

-¿Esta?... no, es para… -

Pero no pudo decirlo de nuevo, los demás llegaron de la nada, Grandulón, Chiquilina, Seda, Satín, Dj Suki, Diamantino, Fosferto, Cooper y el odioso de Arroyin.

-Hola chicos, listos para la sorpresa. – saludo la reina.

-Claro que si Poppy, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? –

-Pues tengan. –

Poppy repartió cartas para todos los presentes, incluido Ramón, quien al ver la carta se emocionó mucho, al abrirla se encontró con una bella decoración y unas letras que decían "¿Quieres ver conmigo la luna azul?" su corazón latió emocionado como nunca, estaba tan feliz, ese era el sentimiento que tenía hasta que vio que los demás también festejaban.

-Por supuesto que iremos contigo a ver la luna azul. – respondió Grandulón.

-Gracias a Dios. – Exclamo Poppy. – Todos los años sufría al no saber a quién invitar, porque todos ustedes son mis personas favoritas de todo el mundo, busque bien en las reglas del día y no dice nada sobre que no podamos estar todos juntos, ¿no es genial Ramón? –

Ramón le echo un vistazo a las invitaciones de los demás, eran idénticas a la suya, no había nada de especial, ni un color diferente, ni más brillantina, nada, se sintió tan desilusionado.

-Ramón, ¿Qué dices? Eres mi mejor amigo y espero que disfrutes este día con todos nosotros, ¿te gusta la idea? –

-Yo… yo creo que debo de ir a casa a hacer las cartas de disculpa. – contesto con tono apesumbrado.

-Oh… ¿eso es un sí? –

Pero no hubo respuesta, siguió su camino muy desanimado, cuando al fin noto que estaba completamente solo, tomo su carta, trato de romperla, pero la había hecho tan resistente que solo le causo un par de arrugas, aún más molesto la tiro al suelo y la piso tratando de arruinarla, finalmente, ya harto de ver que no le causaba gran daño la tomo entre sus manos y la hizo bola, para después lanzarla muy lejos, tomo las demás carta y pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero ya un poco más calmado razono que sería mejor no ir a la cena, escribiría cartas de disculpas para todos y se dormiría temprano como era su costumbre.

Llego a su bunker y mientras decencia por el ascensor se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía suficiente material para hacer las cartas, cuando llego y reviso su ordenada haría de trabajo lo comprobó, solo podría hacer tres cartas, la tradición era hacer una "carta de disculpas", no quería ir con Poppy para pedirle un poco de material, además, se estaba empezando a llevar bien con todos, tal vez no fuera tan malo cenar con ellos, comenzó a pensar eso.

-No. – concluyo. – yo quería ser verdaderamente especial para ella, como Poppy lo es para mí. –

Ahora no sabía que le dolía más, la carta que le hizo la reina o cuando lo llamo "mejor amigo". Miro las otras tres cartas.

-No quiero ir con Poppy y los demás… - murmuro. – pero… no tengo que hacerlo, si, tengo más opciones. –

Ramón había dado con una sencilla solución, podía ir a ver la luna azul con alguien más.

-No conozco a la ayudante de Madame Manie, y ese niño raro lo detesto. – luego miro la última carta. – Karma… hace mucho que no platico con ella. –

Karma era una amante de las platas, hacia excursiones al bosque para encontrar nuevas especies, las clasificaba y luego veía cuales eran sus propiedades, sin duda tendría más temas en común con ella que con cualquier otro troll en toda la villa.

Ramón puso manos a la obra, termino las cartas y salió de su bunker en busca de la rosada reparte cartas, pero primero se topó con Grandulón y Chiquilina.

-¿Qué hay chicos? – pregunto Ramón con un ánimo mejorado.

-Hola Ramón, estamos ayudando a Poppy con las cartas, ella está muy ocupada con lo de la decoración y la comida para la cena. –

-¿Ya no está repartiendo cartas? –

-No, ya no, necesitabas que entregáramos alguna. –

-Gracias a Dios. – exclamo, temía ver la reacción de Poppy cuando le diera su carta. – Si, necesito que entreguen las disculpas. – dijo dándoles los sobres.

-Es una lástima, pero no puedes ir con todos a la vez, bueno, nosotros si, pero ellos no, descuida, se las daremos y esas Trolls encontraran con quien más ir. –

-Se los agradezco mucho. –

Ramón regreso a su bunker y enseguida se puso a prepararse para la cena, tomo una buena ducha, escogió un traje casual, paso horas cepillando su cabello, durante todo ese tiempo se puso a pensar, tal vez había mal entendido todo, Poppy y él pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero eso no quería decir que fueran algo más que amigos, ella decía "amar" a todos su grupo de amistades, por eso, y solo tal vez, cuando él le dijo que la amaba en esa canción, cuando estaban a punto de ser cocinados, Poppy debió de pensar que era "amor de amigos". Pero lo que Ramón sentía era mil veces más fuerte que eso. Ya no podía negar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero tras recibir esa carta, volvió a abrirla y ver cada detalle, recordó que era idéntica a la de los otros, ella solo lo veía como alguien más del grupo, después de todo era la "gran reina" de los Trolls, y él solo otro insignificante del grupo, Poppy seguro era amable con él porque se estaba integrando, cuando viera que tuviera amigos propios seguro se iba a olvidar de su existencia.

Por eso conocer mejor a Karma era la mejor opción, saldría con ella esa noche y si tenía suerte encontraría alguien más accesible para él, pues se dio cuenta que tratar de tener algo con la ahora reina era simplemente imposible.

-Eres demasiado común. – dijo viéndose por última vez al espejo. – Era de esperarse, ella jamás me escogería, no a mi… cuando hay mucho mejores allá afuera. –

Lamentarse ya no era una opción, después de todo, amaba a Poppy, ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo y solo quería verlo feliz, o eso suponía él, si buscaba la felicidad con alguien más, sin duda ella estaría orgullosa.

La velada comenzó un poco tarde, pero a pesar de los contratiempos todos finalmente estaban sentados disfrutando de una linda cena, Poppy pudo sentarse tras ver que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Al fin. – dijo tras soltar un suspiro. – este será sin duda el mejor de los eventos, pensé en lo que dijo Ramón sobre si alguien no la había pasado bien en esta velada tan hermosa, pero como buena reina que soy fui mesa por mesa revisando que nadie tuviera un corazón roto. –

-Excelente Poppy. – exclamo Chiquilina.

-¿Entregaron todas las cartas? – le pregunto a Chiquilina y Grandulón.

-Claro que si. – dijo el regordete azul. – No nos faltó ni una sola, lo revise yo mismo, me sentiría muy mal si me hubiera faltado de entregar alguna, no quiero decepcionarte. –

-Descuida, no lo haces. –

-Las únicas que no entregue son las tuyas, aquí tienes Poppy. –

-Oh por Dios. – dijo mirándolas contenta. – son las cartas de ustedes invitándome a ver la luna… son hermosas. – Poppy comenzó a revisar una por una. – Gracias Chiquilina, gracias Grandulón, gracias Arroyin, gracias Seda y Satín, gracias Dj Suki, Gracias Cooper. –

-De nada amiga. – cometo la casi jirafa.

-Y gracias Ramón… - Pero nadie contesto. - ¿Ramón? ¿No ha llegado aún? –

Todos voltearon a verse los unos con los otros, pero de la nada salió el troll, se veía muy guapo con la ropa que traía, un pantalón y chalecos nuevos con un peinado increíble.

-Hola a todos. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola amigo, sabes, tengo una silla extra especial para ti alado mío. – le comento Poppy mientras palmeaba el asiento para que él se sentara.

-Lo siento, ¿no te llego mi carta? – pregunto un tanto desubicado.

-Claro, aquí la tengo, y tengo que decirte que es hermosa, hiciste un buen trabajo. –

-Gracias. – Ramón estaba preocupado de que su respuesta la pusiera triste, pero ella se veía muy feliz. – ahora debo irme, Karma me está esperando, solo vine a ver si era cierto lo que decían los demás, es verdad, la mesa de la reina tiene la mejor vista. –

-¿Karma? ¿No te sentaras con nosotros? –

-¿Qué acaso no la leíste? – le pregunto algo molesto.

-Claro, lo hice, yo… - Poppy abrió rápido la tarjeta para seguir fingiendo que sabía lo que contenía, al verla sintió como su corazón se partía un poco. – Si… la leí. – dijo un tanto desanimada. – Solo pensé que podrías cambiar de parecer y estaba prevenida con una silla extra, no pensé que fueras a venir con alguien más, crei que te quedarías en casa. –

-Si, preferí venir con Karma, quiero conocer más Trolls…y quiero ser especial para alguien. –

-Tu eres especial para nosotros, verdad amigos. – todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras le decían que él era muy especial.

-No chicos, yo me refiero a ser especial para alguien, ustedes saben, que ese troll sea especial para ustedes y ustedes para él, que no tengas ojos para otro, que sean únicos, que cuando estén juntos los dos, los demás parezcan desaparecer…- Ramón se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más. – bueno, ustedes saben, como lo cursi que son nuestro par de amigos bertenos, no importa, me voy, no quiero hacerla esperar. –

-Claro, nos vemos mañana. – Poppy veía como él troll más especial para ella se tomaba de la mano con otra y se iban a una mesa lejana.

Había fallado, esperaba que todo el mundo disfrutara aquella velada, pero no se había dado cuenta que había un corazón roto, el suyo.

.

.

.

La fiesta continuó y mientras que algunos bailaban en la pista, una muy desanimada Poppy jugaba con su comida en la mesa, completamente sola.

-¿Noche larga? – se escuchó preguntar a un voz con un eco especial.

-¡Tipo Nube! Es genial que estés aquí. –

-¿Esta silla está sola? Porque se ve que es una silla muy especial, para un troll super especial ¿quizás? –

-Eh… pues estaba reservada para alguien, pero no vino a la fiesta, bueno… no conmigo. – comento triste.

-Oye… ¿Qué tienes? Apuesto que al chico veneno no le gustara ver esa cara triste, alégrate, ya sé, vamos a la pista de baile y… -

Nube se quedó paralizado, desde la mesa lo podía ver, Ramón estaba bailando con alguien más, luego lanzo un pañuelo al piso para que la troll no pisara un charco de ponche y se sentó con ella en una mesa donde se sostuvieron la mirada.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Es el ABC! – grito histérico tipo Nube.

-¿El que? –

-Tengo que irme, no te preocupes reina Poppy, voy a solucionar esto. –

Salió corriendo de forma tan aparatosa que tras dar un par de pasos fuera de la pista de baile se tropezó con Grandulón. Este lloraba mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeña mascota.

-Esto es una pesadilla Mr. Dinkles, Poppy en una mesa sola y triste y Ramón con otra troll, ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro? – tras decir eso el grandulón comenzó a llorar.

-Mew… -

Tipo Nube lo vio con detenimiento y al fin le llego la idea que podría poner las cosas en su lugar.

-Oye grandote ¿quieres ver a ese par junto? –

-¿Me hablas a mí? –

-Si, yo sé cómo hacer que mi amigo se quede con la reina, pero necesito algo de ayuda. –

-¿Enserio puedes hacerlo? – pregunto contento.

-Si, solo apóyame con algo y lo veras… -

-Lo que sea… - dijo llorando aún más.

Todos tomaron asiento para ver ponerse a la luna en el punto más alto y mirar los ríos de luces hechos por las luciérnagas. Simplemente era un espectáculo hermoso. Poppy entendió en ese momento porque debía de ser algo que compartieras con un troll especial. Pero ese mismo sentimiento tenía Ramón, Karma era una chica increíble, detallista, bella, más no era su tipo, sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, ella le regreso el afecto, su voz sonó sincera.

-No va funcionar ¿cierto? –

Ramón se sorprendió al escucharla, pero correspondiendo su nobleza le dijo.

-No, eres genial y coincidimos en muchas cosas, pero no puedo verte más que como una …. –

-Amiga, yo te veo igual. – dijo feliz. – este es la mejor luna azul que he tenido. –

-Pues para mí fue el primera. -

-¿Y te gusto? –

-No del todo… - dijo mientras de miraba en dirección de la mesa real y contemplaba soñadoramente a la reina.

.

.

Pasaron los días y las cosas seguían siendo como siempre fueron, a excepción de algo, la amistad de Karma y Ramón, el joven troll comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su nueva amiga que con la reina, eso parecía no molestar a Poppy.

-Ramón tiene una nueva mejor amiga yuhu…. – decía con una voz muy falsa de felicidad.

-Poppy, si quieres estar con Ramón puedes estarlo, ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más es más divertido. –

-Lo sé, si… ¿por que no lo había pensado? No es como que vaya a hacer un mal tercio. –

Poppy salió de la vaina de Chiquilina y se fue directo al bunker de Ramón, ya sabía cómo entrar sin su permiso, entraría con mucho cuidado y lo tomaría por sorpresa, más detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz de alguien más.

-Vamos, déjame meterlo… - se escuchó decir a Ramón.

-No… Ramón, esto está mal. –

-Nadie nos ve, que más da…lo meteré hasta el fondo. –

-Ah… Ramón para. –

-Se que lo estoy haciendo bien, te gusta no lo niegues. –

-Si, me gusta, pero… ah… me lastimas. –

-Lo siento, es que está muy apretada. –

-Si, si, sigue… lo vas a lograr, con más fuerza. –

Poppy está en shock, ¿Qué estaba pasando haya abajo? Definitivamente iba a ser un mal tercio.

-Karma, ábrete un poco más. –

-¿Así está bien? –

-Si, excelente, ya puedo entrar mejor. –

-Awww… Ramón, quedo muy lindo. –

-Ya lo vez, ahora… ¿Quién es el mejor troll tejiendo canastas? –

-¡¿CANASTAS?! – grito Poppy bajando por completo al bunker, ahí estaban, Karma y Ramón tejiendo una canasta gigante con unos enormes juncos secos.

-Poppy, que bueno que viniste. – la saludo Ramón. – esta es la canasta para la recolección de bayas este año ¿te gusta? –

-Claro, me fascina. – respondió con cierto recelo viendo a Karma. – ¿ustedes dos la armaron solos? –

-Si, reina Poppy, Ramón y yo íbamos a comer al terminar de hacerla, ¿quiero comer con nosotros? –

-Claro. – dijo contenta. – Ya conocen el dicho "no hay mejor momento para que lleguen las visitas que a la hora de la comida" –

-Poppy. – Le hablo Ramón con tedio. – el dicho dice "lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van" –

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunto con tristeza.

-No, no, no, yo no dije eso, solo te corregí. – dijo nervioso. – saben, voy por los pastelillos y el té a la cocina, ustedes hablan por mientras. – comento para salir rápidamente del cuarto.

-Y… Karma ¿cierto? – la llamo mientras se sentaba con postura a la defensiva. – Tu y Ramón ahora se llevan bien. –

-Así es reina Poppy. –

-¿Se podría decir que son unidos? –

-Claro. –

-¿Qué tan unidos? – pregunto acercando su rostro, estando nariz con nariz.

-Pues… yo…. – Karma estaba algo nerviosa, la mirada de la reina era brava, parecía que quería batirse a duelo con ella.

-No contestas. – dijo retomando su asiento. – Ramón y yo somo muy unidos, tan unidos que hemos pasado por cosas que han puesto en riesgo nuestras vidas, casi morimos en muchas ocasiones. – Hablo con tono altanero. – Claro que eso solo lo haría con alguien verdaderamente importante para él, no lo haría con cualquier troll. – Poppy la miro con desprecio para luego continuar. – Pero no te sientas mal, Ramón es muy cerrado, digo, yo tarde años para que me deja entrar a su bunker. –

-Bueno, a mí me dejo entrar una vez cuando éramos niños, pero solo porque estaba lloviendo, ah… y una segunda vez, cuando le traje unas plantas medicinales en forma de agradecimiento. –

A Poppy le saltaba un ojo y su cabello estaba crispado, parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Reina, ¿Se siente usted bien? –

-¿Entraste a su bunker… tu sola, cuando eras niña y más de una vez? – pregunto con una voz forzada. – Yo no fui la primera…yuhu. -

-Si, pero… no pasó nada entre nosotros, él y yo jamás… -

-¿Jamás que? ¿Debería de preocuparme por algo? Sabes, no importa quien entrara primero, yo conozco muchos secretos de Ramón que tu no… como que…que… le puso nombre a su control remoto. – gritó victoriosa tomando el objeto.

-¿Se refiere a Gary? –

-Ja… lo conoces, claro… pues yo… yo sé, sé que le teme a las aves. –

-Creo que eso es algo que todos en la villa sabemos, Ramón suele decir que las aves vendrán a picarnos todos los días. –

-Si… bueno, él y yo… bueno, él es mi mano derecha, me ayuda más que a mí que a ti. – sonrió victoriosa.

-Pensé que esa era Chiquilina. – respondió Karma sin el afán de llevarle la contraria.

-Si, es que ella es mi otra mano derecha. –

-Pero solo puede tener una mano derecha. –

-Eso es para la gente común, yo soy una reina y puedo tener muchas manos derechas, tantas como yo quiera. –

-No… no estoy diciendo lo contrario, es que… tener una "mano derecha" es algo… especial, para una sola persona especial, y cuando uno tiene más de una persona especial, cuando todos lo son para usted, pues ¿Quién es realmente especial? –

-¿Qué estas insinuando? – la miro con severidad cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Crees que nadie es especial para mi? -

-Bueno, es que… cuando dice que todo el mundo es especial pues… nadie realmente lo es, solo puede haber un troll verdaderamente especial… Ramón, por ejemplo… -

-¡RAMÓN NO PUEDE SER ESPECIAL PARA TI! – grito molesta volviéndose a poner cara a cara con Karma. – tú no eres lo suficientemente especial para él, tu no eres más que otra común troll de la villa y Ramón es fantástico, necesita a alguien igual de fantástico, él construyo el solo este bunker, tiene trampas y alarmas que él puso para prevenirnos de un posible ataque berteno y es una fantástico amigo, es más que eso, él es mucho más que un super mega archi recontra ultra mejor amigo, no, es mucho más que esas cosas juntas y multiplicadas al infinito es… él es… -

-Poppy… - Ramón estaba atrás de ella con la charola llena de pastelillos y te. – ¿Qué están haciendo las dos? –

La reina no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba encima de Karma tomándola con fuerza del cuello del vestido y ella la veía con un latente miedo.

-Nada. – dijo Poppy acomodando su propio vestido y bajando al suelo. – me encanta la canasta, espero verla de nuevo el día de la recolecta, ahora los dejos, que disfruten su te. – hablo aquello ultimo lanzándole una desafiante mirada a Karma que solo pudo temblar del miedo.

-¿No, no te quedaras a tomar té con nosotros? – pregunto Ramón extrañado por la despedida.

-No, tengo que irme, asuntos reales, la vieja señora O´Hare me cito por un asunto que es exclusivo para la realeza, claro que podrías ir, pero veo que estas ocupado con tu nueva mejor amiga. – dijo volviéndola a mirar con rudeza.

-Por mi pueden ir. – respondió con miedo. – digo… yo ya me iba, que tal si ustedes toman el té completamente solos y luego van a ver a la señora O´Hare. – menciono con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro que no. – se escuchó la voz firme de Ramón. – Yo ya había quedado contigo, seria descortés que hiciera eso. –

-No Ramón, está bien, yo entiendo, por mi culpa no has pasado tiempo con tu verdadera mejor amiga. –

-Perdón… ¿mi que? –

-Esta bien, entiendo sus indirectas. – dijo Poppy fingiendo paz. – Quieren un tiempo solo de mejores amigos y yo no estaba invitada, lamento haberme colado en su tan especial momento de amistad. –

-Poppy, yo no te pedí que… -

-No sigas Ramón, entiendo que no estabas pensando en invitarme para armar la canasta. –

-Claro que no, te pregunte y me dijiste que estarías ocupada con Chiquilina. – dijo un tanto molesto dejando las cosas en la mesa. – últimamente has estado rechazando todas mis invitaciones y Karma ha sido muy amable en venir a ayudarme. –

-Yo no las rechace, simplemente te dije que después te ayudaría. –

-Pero no necesito tu ayuda para "después"… Poppy, ¿me vas a decir que pasa contigo? –

La troll rosada hizo unos cuantos pucheros para después decir con bastante sentimiento.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a esa? – menciono señalando a Karma, después de eso se encamino al elevador y desapareció del bunker.

-¿Pero que demonios le pasa? – se preguntó a si mismo un tanto incrédulo de su reacción.

-Ramón, no es obvio, esta celosa. – contesto la troll que tomaba sus cosas para irse.

-¿Tú también te vas? – pregunto con tono indignado.

-No lo hago porque quiera, me gustaría quedarme, pero… sabes que quedamos en ayudar a Nube y a Grandulón, no quiero llegar tarde y tengo otras cosas que hacer antes. –

-Oh si, eso… ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese par? –

-Ya sabes, Nube nos dijo que Grandulón quiere salir con una chica y no sabe cómo dar el primer paso, dice que tú sabes de eso. –

-Ah… si, ya le enseñé eso a Nube, ¿Por qué no lo hace él? –

-Nube dijo que era un pésimo maestro y que Grandulón al igual que él es pésimo usando la imaginación, por eso quiere que tú y yo … -

-Si, si, ya lo recordé… quiere que les demos una muestra del ABC con una chica de verdad. – menciono con tedio.

-Oye… ¿Usaste el ABC conmigo? – pregunto con tono de burla.

-Cállate y sal de mi bunker. – contesto de modo que fue obvia la respuesta.

-Pues… - le hablo mientras se subía al ascensor. – Es una buena jugada, aunque solo se dará si es la persona correcta, porque no importa cuántas atenciones les des, si no es la indica, simplemente no lo es. – Karma jalo la palanca y salió del bunker. En completa soledad Ramón dijo para si mismo.

-Si yo sabré de eso… claro que lo se… -

Afuera Karma se encaminaba feliz a su casa cuando una voz con cierto tono de eco la llamo desde unos arbustos.

-Hey… hey, escucha… -

-¿Quién anda ahí? –

-Soy yo, estoy de encubierto. – dijo Nube que traía puesta una gabardina y lentes oscuros.

-Tipo Nube ¿Qué tal? – Karma lo saludo con mucho gusto.

-¿Nuestro plan sigue en pie? –

-Oh… claro, Ramón no sospecha nada, aunque creo que el problema será la reina Poppy, temo que haga algo contra mí, fue al bunker de Ramón cuando yo estaba y me dijo que no podía ser él especial para mí. –

-No, eso es perfecto, no nos afecta en nada. – hablo entre risas maquiavélicas.

-¿Enserio? –

-Si, tu solo ya sabes que hacer. –

-Y ya está hecho, confirme que Ramón ira a ayudarlos y a esa hora yo estaré ocupada y no podré ir… ¿de verdad resultara? –

-Te lo asegura, para la noche de hoy la Villa tendrá a un nuevo rey. –

-Ok, confió en ti Nube. –

Karma se fue en una dirección diferente a la Nube que reía con una maniática risa.

Por otro lado, la reina caminaba presurosa mientras susurraba para ella sola.

-¡POPPY! – grito Chiquilina saliendo de entre los arbustos.

-AAAAAHHH. – Poppy casi muere de un infarto al escucharla.

-¿Te asuste? – pregunto con su característica voz gruesa.

-¿A mí? No para nada. – contesto fingiendo que no lo hizo.

-La anciana O´Hare te está buscando, es sobre algo con la luna azul. –

-Si, si, ya lo sé, algo con el protocolo y…aaah, estos últimos días han sido imposibles. –

-¿Algún problema con un troll? Puedo resolverlo. – dijo chiquilina mientras sacaba de entre sus cabellos una bat.

-¡¿Qué?! No… solo vayamos con O´Hare, lleva días pidiéndome que vaya a verla, no debe de ser importante, de seguro su oruga mascota subió de nuevo a su techo, los insectos se suelen poner extraños con la luz de esa luna azul. –

Así que las dos se encaminaron de manera relajada a la casa de la anciana troll, esperando encontrarse con un bobo contratiempo que podrían eliminar fácilmente, pero con lo que se encontró la reina fue el peor reto que enfrentaría en su vida.

-¿Cómo que no consiguió a ese troll especial el día de la luna azul? – le pregunto a gritos la anciana con tono bastante molesto.

-Yo… bueno, es que todos mis amigos son especiales y por lo que decían la reglas que eran más como una guía, pensé que podía pasarlas por alto y ya sabe, cenar y verla con todos. –

-Reina Poppy, comprendo que es joven, sé que suenan más como una guía, tal vez para los demás Trolls, pero usted es de la realeza, para usted era una regla inflexible imposible de romper, debió de ir con un troll especial y comprobar si era digno de la corona. –

-Disculpe… ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Mire. – Dijo sacando un aro. – esta es la base de las coronas que ha hecho mi familia para todos los reyes y reinas Trolls, ha pasado de generación en generación, es casi mágico, los monarcas que la antecedieron escogieron a sus amantes en ese mismo día, no es una tradición, pero a coincidió que ha sido así con cada uno, resulta también que este es el aro original de la primera reina Trolls y que le ha calzado de manera perfecta a quien se casara con la reina o rey en curso, usted tenía que haber traído al elegido al día siguiente. – comento con enojo para luego decir con tono dramático. – Soy vieja y su corona es la última que hare, luego de esta creo que le tocara a mi hijo, estaba tan emocionada, sabe, yo hice la corona de su madre, y esperaba hacer la de su verdadero amor. –

Poppy sintió su corazón romperse más, si era eso posible, no dejaría que la pobre anciana sufriera por su torpeza, por lo que le dijo.

-No se preocupe Señora O´Hare, yo encontrare a ese troll especial y lo traeré para que haga su corona. – Dijo saliendo de la casa seguida por Chiquilina.

-La estará esperando en la tarde reina Poppy. –

-Y aquí estaré, no lo dude. – grito desde afuera.

-No puede pasar de hoy, mis pobres y viejas manos no podrán esperar más, tal vez muera pronto. – grito con voz aún más dramática.

-No se preocupe. -

Poppy volteaba a ver a cada troll casadero que hubiera en la villa, se veía muy nerviosa, tener que encontrar un esposo para la tarde y no sabía ni como elegirlo.

-Eh… Poppy, ¿Por qué no vamos por Ramón? –

-¡¿Qué?! No, ¿Por qué con él? Digo, debe de estar ocupado con "Karma", seguro están tomando té y comiendo dulces mientras… - A Poppy le dolía imaginar que estuvieran haciendo cosas que no eran de "amigos" – sabes que, olvídate de él, Ramón es solo un buen amigo como tú y yo. –

-Pero… -

-Yo sé lo que te digo, encontrare a un Troll que le quede ese aro… hay que separarnos, tú buscas por allá y yo por acá, ah… y si vez a algunos de nuestros amigos dile lo que pasa para que también me ayuden. –

-Entendido. – dijo Chiquilina que no tardo en toparse con Seda y Satín, les conto sobre el dilema de Poppy y estas muy contentas le dije.

-Claro que ayudaremos a Poppy, es nuestra mejor amiga. –

-Excelente, ayúdeme a que Ramón vaya y… -

-¿Ramón? Auig… no, digo, es nuestro mejor amigo también, pero él no combina para nada con la realeza. – dijo Seda.

-Pero Poppy y él… - Chiquilina trato de explicar.

-Lógica que no, además él tiene otro concepto de la diversión, aburriría a la pobre de Poppy con sus paranoias, yo encontrare ese troll especial para ella. – comento Satín.

-No, lo hare yo. – dijo indignada Seda.

-¿Tú? Claro que no, lo hare yo. – contesto retante Satín.

-¿Quieres apostar? –

-Pues apostemos. –

-Yo también apuesto. – dijo Chiquilina entrando en el desacuerdo. – Apuesto a que encuentro ese Trolls especial para Poppy antes que ustedes, si gano tendrán que limpiar mi casa por un año. –

-¿Y si pierdes? – pregunto el par.

-Yo limpiare la suya. –

-Me parece bien. – dijo Seda.

-Trato hecho. – respondió Satín.

Las gemelas se fueron en una dirección mientras que Chiquilina se iba directo al bunker, sabia sin duda quien la haría ganar la apuesta. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, nadie respondía a sus repetidos golpes, el dueño de aquella morada no estaba en casa, pues caminaba campante a una cita con unos amigos.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí… Terminemos con esto para que pueda irme a casa. –

-Pero que dices chico veneno, aun no llega Karma, sin ella no podremos empezar, Grandulón y yo no somos personas imaginativas y necesitamos que nos muestres tus poderes con una "amiga" … Karma ya no debe de tardar. –

-Escucha, lo creo de ti cabeza hueca, pero de Grandulón, ¿No eras tu quien jugaba "el suelo es de lava" y me dijiste que usara mi imaginación como tú lo hacías? –

-Yo… pues… es que… el señor peluche dice… -

-Calma, es solo que Grandulón tiene imaginación para algunas cosas, pero no para otras. – dijo Nube con su característica mirada perdida.

-Claro… - comento incrédulo Ramón.

Esperaron un largo rato, pero Karma no llegaba, ya desesperado y un poco preocupado Ramón digo.

-Tal vez le paso algo, será mejor que vaya a buscarla. –

-¿A quién? – pregunto muy despreocupado Nube.

-A Karma, ¿no lo recuerdas? Le dijiste que si podía ayudarnos con ABC para Grandulón. –

-Ah si, esa chica… Grandulón sabe algo sobre eso. –

-¿Yo?... – el enorme amigo se veía confundido, pero tras unos golpesitos de Nube recordó. – Oh si, Karma dijo que no podría venir, me lo dijo cuando venía para acá. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es enserio? ¿Y porque seguimos aquí? – pregunto el troll azulado de forma desesperada.

-Tu tranquilo, tenemos al plan B. – Nube volvió a voltear a la nada y se quedó sonriendo en silencio.

-¿Y bien? –

-¿Bien que? –

-¿Cuál es tu plan B? –

-Oh si, que Grandulón vaya a buscar otra chica de confianza. –

-ah… está bien, pero no tarden o yo me voy. –

-No se tardará, por mientras sigamos relajándonos. –

-No puede ser… -

Grandulón se levantó y menciono contento.

-No tardo, se quién será la troll correcta. –

Ramón no estaba para nada feliz, pero no tenia de otra, ya les había dicho que si, se hubiera retirado si solo fuera ayudar a Nube, pero su gran amigo azul era otra cosa. Grandulón camino feliz por Villa troll hasta que por fin se topó con la indicada. Poppy se veía muy nerviosa y corría de un lado a otro.

-Hola Poppy. – el saludo feliz.

-Hola Grandulón, que bueno que te encuentro, tengo un grave problema y necesito la ayuda de todos. –

-Oh, pues… yo también tengo un problema. –

-Otro más. – gritó desesperada. – Ok, soy la reina y mi deber es ayudar a todos. – susurro para si misma. – ¿en que te puedo ayudar Grandulón? –

-Te ves un poco ocupada, no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estés haciendo… -

-No, no, está bien, te ayudo y luego tú me ayudas a mi ¿Te parece? –

-Está bien Poppy, siempre y cuando no te cause problemas. –

-Si, si, ningún problema, soy la reina y todo lo tengo bajo control. – echo a reírse de manera extraña luego de eso.

Ambos no tardaron en llegar con Nube y Ramón, este último al verla se paró y sin más comenzó a decir.

-No, claro que no, no, ¡Tú lo planeaste! Esta es otra de tus ideas bobas de… -

-Amigo, relájate, yo no hice nada, Grandulón fue a buscar a alguien de su confianza, sin duda la reina es de fiar. –

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cuál es su problema? –

Ramón se cruzó de brazos mientras que Nube se puso de pie para empezar a explicar.

-Mi amigo de ancho corazón. – dijo haciendo hincapié en su voluptuoso cuerpo. – quiere salir con una "amiguita" tú sabes reina, una personita especial y mi amigo gruñón sabe cómo conquistar a cualquier chica. –

-Si, seguro. – contesto con bastante resentimiento la reina.

-El punto es que no podemos usar la imaginación en este caso y necesitamos a una chica que haga el papel de chica, tu sabes, solo finge ser la persona a conquistar y te dejamos libre. – explico Nube.

-¿Yo con él? No lo sé, es que… tengo problemas más series que resolver a hora y… -

-Solo serán un par de minutos, por favor Poppy, luego todos te ayudaremos con tu gran problema. – le contesto Grandulón.

-Poppy, ¿Tienes un problema? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – pregunto preocupado el troll de cabellos violetas.

-No, bueno si, no es nada de que preocuparse, vamos primero con el suyo y luego les explico el mío. –

Tenían ya listo un pequeño escenario donde había una mesa y un pizarrón.

-Escucha bien Grandulón, solo tienes que aprender el ABC, son tres cosas, número uno, has que mueva los pies con un Tango. – Ramón tomo a Poppy quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse de los pasos del joven Trolls, ese acto tan espontaneo la hizo reír y olvidarse por completo del problema de la corona y el prometido que no tenía.

-Ramón, eres genial bailando. – le comento sin notar que había caído directo en el juego.

-Gracias Reina Poppy, tu no lo hace nada mal. – le contesto con tono coqueto.

Los dos aprendices no hicieron más que chocar los puños, las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

-Luego se todo un caballero. Si ella se va sentar en la mesa. – dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano a Poppy para guiarla a su asiento. – lo mejor que puedes hacer es mover la silla y acomodarla para ella. – menciono mientras le ofrecía el asiento y luego la acercaba a la mesa. Ningún troll antes la había tratado con tan fino detalle, por lo que a Poppy se le salió decir un natural.

-Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte. – sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar que era solo un ejercicio para ayudar a su amigo.

-No es nada, es todo un placer poder serte de utilidad, Ahora. – hablo para los espectadores. – muéstrate atentó, sostén la mirada de esa persona un par de minutos. –

Ramón volteo a ver esos enormes ojos, tan bellos ojos que pronto lo hipnotizaron, no podía parar de mirarlos y Poppy estaba igual, a ella sus ojos le recordaban el azul del cielo, los mares, pastelillos, la hicieron suspirar y perderse por completo, hasta que una voz rompió el silencio.

-Que hermoso. – exclamo Nube. - No han pensado que ustedes dos se ven… -

-¡Siguiente parte! – Grito Ramón. – cierra la velada con un buen cumplido que salga de tu corazón. – Volteo a ver a su acompañante y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, sabía lo que quería decir. – Tus ojos son luceros luminosos que alumbran el firmamento, guían mi alma al más bello de los sentimientos y es que al estar aquí contigo me he dado cuenta que no hay nadie con quien más quisiera estar, no puedo apartarte de mis pensamientos y yo… yo… - A Ramón le empezó a temblar la voz, pensaba en que otra cosa podría decir, pero en lo único que se le venía a la mente para terminar con el cumplido era un "yo te amo". – Es que yo… yo… creo que con todo esto al fin se entendió lo que yo… - no pudo terminar de decirlo, Poppy estaba tan encantada con todo aquel teatro que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él para robarle un beso que el troll no pudo evitar corresponder.

-Ah… lo hicieron señor peluche. – chillo contento mientras abrazaba a su mascota.

Sus palabras rompieron la burbuja en la que estaban envuelta los dos que tan rápido como pudieron volvieron a sus asientos.

-Bueno, creo que se entendió como tener una cita exitosa. – menciono Ramón bastante apenado.

-Si, vaya que Nube tenía razón, sabes cómo tener una cita, sin duda cualquier chica caería rendida a tus pies, eres… bueno, tu sabes… eres… perfecto. – Poppy se ruborizo al decir eso. – solo me hubiera gusta darme cuenta antes y no ahora que es demasiado tarde. – eso ultimo lo susurro para ella, pero Ramón alcanzo a escucharla.

-¿A que te refieres con que es "demasiado tarde"? –

No hubo tiempo de responder, Chiquilina llego corriendo para decirle con voz preocupada.

-La señora O´Hare te está esperando, Poppy le dijiste que en la tarde y ya es de tarde. –

-La señora O´Hare, o por Dios, la olvide por completo, lo siento tanto, tengo que irme, tengo que resolver un problema. – Poppy salió corriendo sin decir nada.

-¿Poppy está en problemas? – le pregunto Ramón a Chiquilina.

-En uno muy serio, pero creo que tú puedes ayudarla a resolverlo. –

-No sé si puedo si no me dicen que es. –

-Olvida de eso, Poppy nos necesita, vamos todos. –

-Está bien, vamos con ella. – Ramón, Grandulón y Nube salieron corriendo detrás de la monarca mientras que Chiquilina iba atrás saboreando su victoria.

Poppy llego a la casa de la anciana donde ya estaba Seda y Satín con un par de Trolls muy guapos.

-Reina Poppy, llega tarde. – la regaño la vieja. – estas chicas me dicen que estos dos son los candidatos, ¿es cierto eso? –

-Yo… es que… -

-¿Es verdad si o no? – le pregunto con mirada pesada.

-Si, está bien, lo es, no sabía a que troll elegir y aun no lo sé. –

-Pues bien, veamos que dice el aro, a quien le quede será el próximo rey de los Trolls. –

Ramón y los demás venían llegando, alcanzaron a escuchar todo lo que dijo la anciana que posaba aquella cosa en la cabeza del primero.

-Muy pequeña, esa cabeza no razonaría bien las cosas, no eres digno de ser el rey. –

Poppy suspiro aliviada, tal vez si no encontraba a nadie la señora O´Hare desistiría con lo de hacer la corona y darle más tiempo, poso el aro en el segundo, pero este apenas si alcanzo a entrar.

-Tu cabeza es demasiado grande, ¿Qué tienes dentro de ella? ¿Ego? Demasiado inflado para ser rey. – Poppy se sintió por un breve momento feliz, pero la señora O´Hare le borro la sonrisa de los labios. – Usted se cree que hace un buen trabajo, rompiendo las reglas de las tradiciones y poniendo todo patas arriba, ¿que esperaba que hiciera?, ¿Qué todo troll en villa troll viniera a medirse el aro? ¿Qué no piensa en que con esto entorpeció el trabajo de los demás? –

-No, yo no, es solo que pensé ¿Por qué forzarme a elegir un esposo ahora? Digo, no es algo vital para el pueblo. –

-¿Qué no es vital? Como se nota que su padre le cedió la corona demasiado pronto, su inexperiencia e incompetencia hace que los demás nos… -

Poppy estaba cada vez más decaída, siempre tuvo miedo de que alguien le dijera que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como reina, pensó que eso lo había superado el día de la revisión real, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, temía que el regaño continuara, pero este se detuvo de golpe, Ramón se interpuso entre ella y la anciana.

-Déjeme ver si entendí, ¿le está pidiendo a Poppy que se case, aunque ella no lo quiera? –

-No ahora, claro que no, es solo que cada monarca encontraba a su futura reina o rey en la noche de la luna azul y esta… esta mocosa rompió la regla solo para compartir con sus amigos, cuando debió de haber invitado a un troll especial y ver si era digno de compartir la corona con ella. –

-Bueno, ¿y que si no lo hizo? Tiene que ser en una luna azul, pues será para el próximo año. –

-No, tiene que hacer ahora, yo soy la encargada de hacer las coronas y yo quiero hacer la del futuro rey, estoy vieja, no aguantare un año más. –

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Y quién es usted para ordenarle a una reina? – le grito.

-Pues, yo soy… es que… -

-No le veo ningún problema, además Poppy es la reina le guste o no y ella puede modificar, anular o cambiar cuanta regla quiera, a no ser que usted sea de la realeza o parte del consejo no encontró razón para que ella tenga que hacer lo que usted quiera, si ella se quiere casar o no es su decisión y nadie más que ella puede escoger con quien y cuando. – habla apuntando con su dedo la frente de la anciana, para luego voltear y decirle a las gemelas. – No puedo creer que en vez de apoyar a su amiga le hayan hecho caso a esta demente. –

-No la apoyamos, solo hicimos lo que Poppy le pidió a Chiquilina que hiciéramos. – respondieron en coro nerviosas.

Ahora que el regaño era para Seda y Satín, Chiquilina aprovecho para decirle a la anciana, que seguía un poco asustada, su plan entre susurros.

-Shh… señora O´Hare, mídasela a él. –

-No a él no. – contesto aterrada, ni loca se acercaría a ese troll que repartía regaños para todos.

-Entonces deme eso… - Chiquilina le arrebato el aro y de un solo brinco, sin que Ramón se diera cuenta, le puso el aro que le calzo perfectamente. Todos los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos.

-Ooh, sorprendente. –

-¿Qué es sorprendente? – pregunto Ramón que miraba para todos lados sin ver lo que miraban los demás con ojos de asombro.

-Tenemos al futuro rey. – gritó contenta la señora O´Hare.

-¿Usted sigue con eso? ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que Poppy no se casara con nadie con el que no quiera? –

-¿Y si quiero hacerlo? – pregunto la susodicha. - ¿Si quiero casarme con ese troll especial con el que debí de haber salido en la luna azul? -

Ramón guardo silencio, se quedó pensativo un momento, amaba a Poppy y solo la quería ver feliz, aun si no era con él.

-Bueno, en ese caso, si realmente quieres hacerlo y no por compromiso… pues, creo que está bien. – comento desanimado.

-Pero… - hablo con tono preocupado. - ¿Qué pasa si él no quiere? ¿Si él ya ama a alguien más? –

-Eso es imposible, no existe nadie en toda la villa que no te amé. –

-Si, pero tú sabes de que forma debe de amarme para este caso y… yo no sé si él sienta lo mismo por mí. –

-¿Y que si no lo siente? Oblígalo. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Por Dios, Poppy, eres la reina, lo que digas es ley, solo ve y ordénale que se case contigo. –

-¿Así de fácil? –

-Si, así de fácil, no podrá negarse a una orden real, te lo aseguro. – dijo con una cálida sonrisa que contagio a la reina.

-Muy bien Trolls. – hablo fuerte y claro para los presentes. – yo ordeno que aquel que le calzo el aro tendrá que casarse con la reina, o sea yo, y no tendrá opción de negarse ya que es un decreto real. –

-Si. – gritaron todos felices, menos Ramón que lamentaba haber dicho todo aquello.

-Bien Ramón. – le hablo Poppy acercándose a él. - ¿Qué fecha te gustaría? –

-¿Fecha? ¿Para que? –

-¡Para nuestra boda! – dijo emocionada.

-¿Nosotros? – Ramón se ruborizo tanto que sentía arder sus orejas, trato de cubrirlas con sus manos, ahí fue que se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto el aro.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién me lo puso? ¿Cuándo…? – Poppy lo seguía viendo expectante a lo que Ramón le contesto. – Es que yo no… -

-¿No quieres? – pregunto asustada. - ¿No me amas? –

-Claro que si, digo… no, es que si, pero… Ah Dios, me voy a desmayar. – dijo para ponerse pálido. Poppy lo sostuvo fuerte.

-Si no me amas, yo lo entiendo. –

-Por supuesto que te amo, pero casarnos, así de la nada. – Escucharlo decir eso alegro a Poppy.

-No tiene que ser ahora, yo solo dije que tenía que escoger para que yo pudiera hacer la corona, y eso se tardara un poco. – hablo la señora O´Hare. – pueden casarse después que esté lista o esperar el tiempo que ustedes quieran. –

-Oh… pues, me gusta la idea. – dijo más tranquilo Ramón. – Pero ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? –

-Ramón, te amo. – le confeso mirándolo directo a los ojos, lentamente se fue acercando más y más a él, hasta robarle un beso que gustoso le correspondió.

-¡TENEMOS NUEVO REY! – grito Nube contento. – lo que prometo lo cumplo. – menciono emocionado para luego soltar un par de lágrimas. – Los finales felices siempre me hacen llorar. – cuando le dio rienda suelta al llanto cayo tremenda tromba, todos corrieron a resguardarse, incluso Nube, salvo una pareja de troll que cada vez se besaban con más pasión y que ni los gritos de "está lloviendo, corran" ni la copiosa lluvia los interrumpía en su muestra de afecto.

La corona del futuro rey estaba terminada, el amor entre la pareja era un más fuerte, Ramón y Poppy se casaron una mañana y la fiesta siguió hasta en la noche, esa noche que se celebraba la Luna azul, la festividad nunca había sido tan grande y magnifica. Ambos al fin la gozaron alado de ese troll verdaderamente especial y con el cual pasarían el resto de sus vidas.

Fin

.

Este es mi último aporte al fandom de Trolls, es el ultimo "versión troll" los AU que aun están en publicación seguirán =)


End file.
